Akuma
by LyraMaeArcher
Summary: I took the prompt "Akuma" a little more literally than probably intended and wrote from the point of view of one of the butterflies. Apparently, butterflies speak in rhyme…..


_Lyra here. So, I decided to get a little different with today's prompt: Akuma, and see what the Miraculous world is like from the viewpoint of someone who never gets to speak - an akuma themselves._

_Reminder, none of us own Miraculous - that's the team at Zag and Mr. Astruc, but we do own the rights to be obsessed by it. And that, we claim in spades._

_Enjoy._

* * *

At first, my world is only wings

Softly fluttering little things

One of many, a whole room full

My brothers, sisters, waiting all

Until the darkness comes, and then

My world is black and heavy when

Released, I flitter through the sky

Pulled to where the tears run dry

A voice it leads me on the way

Reminding of the role I play

To touch the broken heart inside

To give them hope, to be a guide

Channel feelings into power

Help them free to rule the hour

And so, I fly, I soar and flap

Heading out to set the trap

Into objects held or worn

I land and wondrous life is born

Controlling feelings once held hidden

Forced to do what my master's bidden

Strength courses quickly through their veins

The darkness from me soothes their pains

A new design, a brand new face

Bubbles over in their place

And then, together, off we run

To wreak some havoc, have some fun

It could be justice, revenge, or hate

But their actions never hesitate

Screams and panic fill the air

People running everywhere

This dark power makes us strong

Even though I know it's wrong

We don't care - continue on our way

To hurt the others, make them pay

Figures dressed in red and black

Standing ready to attack

My master's voice inside rings out

I hear him screaming, hear him shout

To get the miraculous for him now

To reach out and take them both somehow

The spotted earrings, the black cat ring

This our mission so we spring

A kick, a yell, a dodge, a spin

For a moment, I think we'll win

A punch, a throw, a vicious fight

A yo-yo tying us up tight

A Cataclysm, A Lucky Charm,

Bind the villain, stop the harm

Between the movements it is clear

We lose this now, we lose right here

The voice inside me urges more

To get those jewels, he needs them for

Some unknown wish, his deeper pain

I felt it when he called my name

A staff that bats against this arm

To knock off balance, not cause us harm

Red fingered glove stretched out to take

Hold of the object which I have staked

A harsh movement has it on the ground

Smashing it with a loud sound

My wings, mad flapping, aim for sky

It's not too far before a cry

And all around me is brilliant white

Surrounding me with burning light

Darkness seeping from my wings

Purified, my heart sings

Free at last, I fly away

The heroes again have saved the day

The clouds so white, the sky so blue

I wish I could, I wish I knew

How to leave, to live, be free

A life that should belong to me

And then the call - it pulls me back

The window closes, world gone black

And once again, my world is wings

Waiting now for other things

To stir emotions, make him hope

Until then we wait, we cope

And flutter here, inside this room

That feels most like a living tomb

But for now, we wait with flutterings

Butterflies with pure white wings.

* * *

**Notes:**

* * *

I've joined up with Epcot97 & ChubbyUnicornMama on FanFiction to write stories through the prompts of LadyNoirJuly2019. This was my solo contribution for July 16th. I've co-authored several other stories this month, including one about crazy hairstyles and a vigilante episode featuring the one and only ChatMan. My co-authors have done some great stories too - check them all out!

Look here on FF for **ChubbyUnicornMama** or find our stories under "**Spots and Tails: A LadyNoir July Story**" - s/13325781/1/Spots-and-Tails-A-LadyNoir-July-Story

I'm also on Tumblr, if you would like to join me there to rant about episodes and admire amazing art.** lyramae-archer**


End file.
